The present invention relates to a novel method for the stabilization and detoxification of waste material for subsequent disposal. Due to the recent EPA's land ban restrictions of hazardous waste material, 40 C.F.R. .sctn..sctn.268.1-.sctn.268.50 (1991), an economical alternative to the available treatment technologies is being pursued by industry and other hazardous waste material generators. The Resource Conservation and Recovery Act (RCRA) has banned the land disposal of "listed" hazardous waste materials unless the waste materials can meet or exceed the Best Demonstrated Available Technology (BDAT) treatment standards identified in 40 C.F.R. .sctn.268.40 (1991).
It will be appreciated from the foregoing that there is a significant need for waste material treatment methods that render the waste material stable and non-toxic for subsequent disposal without harm to human health or the environment.
The present invention, intended to address the problems of waste material disposal, may be utilized to stabilize and detoxify waste material such as the EPA's "listed" hazardous wastes as defined in 40 C.F.R. .sctn.261.30 (1991) and EPA's characteristic hazardous wastes as defined in 40 C.F.R. .sctn.261.20 (1991), radioactive wastes, contaminated soils, and industrial and organic wastes and the like.